Running Into My Arms
by Sharingan000
Summary: **Spoiler For Age Of Ultron** After the Cullens left, Bella snapped out of it and changed her character. She is no longer shy and clumsy; she's badass, confident, graceful, and doesn't take shit from anyone. Her and Charlie decide to take a vacation to Russia. There Charlie gets killed by a bomb and Bella survives. She volunteers for Struckers experiment and meets Wanda and Pietro.
1. Chapter 1

**Running Into My Arms**

 **Summary:** **Spoiler For Age Of Ultron** After the Cullens left, Bella snapped out of it and changed her character. She is no longer shy and clumsy; she's badass, confident, graceful, and doesn't take shit from anyone. Her and Charlie decide to take a vacation to Russia. There Charlie gets killed by a bomb and Bella survives. She volunteers for Struckers experiment and meets Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Bella/Pietro pairing.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or Avengers. But I freakin love Pietro, if you have seen the movie, who else cried about what happened with Pietro. :*(**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

Ah Sokovia, Russia. It's so much more cold than Forks, but I love it. It's beautiful.

When the sparkle fucks left, I was upset, but not a fucking depressed mopy person. I hung out with my old friends and apologised, Jessica and Angela forgave me, Tyler and Ben also forgave me and became my older brothers, and Mike became a friend and not someone who had a huge crush on me. I also began to hang out with Jake and the others (the pack).

Jake couldn't keep a secret and asked Sam if he could tell me. So now I am like siblings to them. Things only got better when Jake imprinted on Jessica and Leah imprinted on Tyler. Now the four of them are completely in love. Ben and Angela are still in love as always and Mike met a new girl who he started dating and now he can't seem to let her go, and the same goes for her.

So anyway- Dad and I decided to take a vacation in Sokovia, Russia. He let me choose where to go and I decided here. Something was pulling me right to Sokovia, I don't know what it is. We've already been here for a few days and I like it here. Currently dad and I are in a far part of Sokovia and checking out different sights.

All of a sudden, there's an explosion nearby. I duck down and dad is right beside me. He puts his arms around me to block anything that flies.

"What's happening?!" I yell over the screams.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" Dad says. He takes my hand and we start to run in the same direction everyone else is. All of a sudden, another explosion blows through the air and I no longer have a hold of dads hand. And I black out.

When I'm conscious again, I have a pounding headache and my ears are ringing. I sit up and touch my forehead. Pulling my hand back, I see blood covering my palm. I sit up and look around. Everywhere I look, there's rubble, smoke, small flames, dead bodies, and falling ash.

I walk around and look at each person. Finally, I come across someone…

"Daddy!" I exclaim, running to him. I kneel next to him and feel for a pulse. Nothing. "No… No no no no!" I grab his jacket and start to shake him. "Daddy! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me alone! Please!" But no reply came from him.

My father's body in front of me, lifeless eyes wide open and his mouth open in a scream that could never leave his lips anymore.

"No…" I lay my head on his body and sob, cry, and shake.

"Hello!" An accented males voice yelled out. "Is anyone there?" I sat up, tears still falling.

I look down at dad's body and kiss his forehead. "I love you, daddy." I stand up and run to the voice that's still calling out for survivors. It led me to a few men, some of them had guns and one was a guy with a crew cut and a eye glass on his right eye.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What happened here? It was just fine when I was taking a walk with my father, but then these bombs explode out of nowhere." I say.

"This town was attacked. And I think I know who." The guy said, pointing to a missile that hadn't exploded. It was covered in a small layer of ash, but I could see writing. Walking up to it and wiping it away, I read what it says. 'Stark'. He did this?

"Why?" I say, referring to why Tony Stark would attack.

"He is selfish. Come, we shall take you somewhere safe. Where is your father?" He asks.

"Dead…." I say without emotion. He nods and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Come with us and we'll help you. I am Wolfgang von Strucker."

I nodded and let him lead me into his vehicles which looked like giant military hummers. One of the soldiers got a black blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I didn't even notice how cold I was until I had warmth enveloped around me.

My mind was blank the whole ride. I felt someone wiping the blood on my forehead though. The car eventually came to a stop and I looked up to see a huge castle like building that had other soldiers patrolling the area. Strucker helped me out of the car and put his arms around my shoulders to keep my walking steadily because I was really tired.

He led me into a room next to two other rooms. I wonder what or who was in those rooms. He set me down in a seat and I just stared at the floor.

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said softly.

"Bella, I am going to introduce you to two people who understand what you just went through. They will help you get back on your feet. Soon I will talk to you about something and it is up to you for what you want to do." Strucker said vaguely.

I nodded. He walked in between the two doors and pressed a button I didn't notice was there. The doors opened and out came to people my age.

One was a beautiful woman who could look enough to be my sister. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a handsome man who had silver hair, a beard scruff and grey eyes. They saw my tear stained face, pained expression, and shaking figure and immediately grew concerned.

"Vhat happened?" The girl asked in deep concern with a heavy expression, stepping forward and kneeling next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She was just in the middle of a bombing and survived, her father was not so lucky." Strucker said. I pressed my lips together to stop a sob from escaping my throat.

"Vhat is your name?" The man asked.

"Bella Swan." I said shakily. He smiled softly.

"Lovely name. I am Pietro Maximoff, this is my twin sister Wanda." He said, pointing to the girl beside me. Strucker left to give us some privacy.

"Ve understand if you don't want to talk about vhat happened. Ve are here if you need anything at all." Wanda asked. I nodded grateful.

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I was grateful that she was here for me. Even though I just met them, I could see the beginning of a beautiful friendship between us three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

After Wanda and Pietro helped me calm down some more, we got to know each other a little. Turns out I was like them in almost every way. They lost their parents to Stark too. I held both their hands when they got to the touchie parts. But when I held Pietro's hand, I felt a jolt of electricity flow through my body, in a good way.

His hand was large, but warm and soft. And I couldn't help but rub his knuckles with my thumb, this shocked me because I only did that to him and not Wanda.

Soon, Strucker came back into the room and sat in a chair across from us. "Bella, I would like to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Well, Wanda and Pietro here volunteered for an experiment. And now they have powers. Would you two care to demonstrate?" Strucker asked the twins. They nodded and Wanda stood up to go first.

She moved her hand and a red aura seemed to glow around her palm and fingers. The same glow shined around her chair that she was sitting in and it floated in mid air. I gasped in shock and awe.

"I can levitate things and I can mess vith people's minds. Showing them happy thoughts, read their minds, and show them their deepest fears." Wanda explained. She set the chair down and sat on it.

"I'm next." Pietro exclaimed excitedly. He stood up and then he suddenly appeared on the other side of the room in a blue blur.

"Super speed. That's amazing." I said standing up and hopping up and down in excitement. He smiled and blurred back to his seat.

"So what do you think, Bella? Would you like to volunteer?" Strucker asked, adjusting his eye glass.

I sat back down and thought for a minute. Being able to have the power to get revenge on Stark for my dad's death. It's all his fault that he died. Plus I could finally belong in a world that I feel like I belong in. No more pathetic, clumsy, plain Bella Swan.

"Yes, I am willing to volunteer." I said to Strucker. He grinned and nodded, standing up.

"We will start the experiment in a few days. For now, you will settle in and get comfortable with being here. The twins will help you to settle in. I will leave you three to discuss what you are going to do." He said and left the room once again. Once he was gone, Wanda squealed surprising me and Pietro judging by his wide eyes and they way he jumped in his seat.

"This is great. Ve have another girl. Oh you have no idea vhat it is like being the only girl around a ton of soldiers and scientists. So much testosterone."

"I know how you feel. I have a bunch of brothers in all but blood that are like a pack of animals." I said, laughing mentally at the inside joke. "I can't wait to find out what powers I have."

"Maybe you vill have super strength." Pietro said.

"Or sonic scream." Wanda said next.

"Or even a mental and physical shield." I suggested. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, what should we do?"

"Vell, how about we tell you out life story and you tell us yours." Wanda suggested. I thought about it; that would mean I would have to tell them about the Sparkle-fucks, the pack, and James. Well, they're not exactly human so the Volturi won't hurt them.

"Deal." I said. And then they proceeded to tell me about their life. Their parents, their life in Sokovia, and all that stuff. Once they were done, it was my turn.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, what I am going to tell you is pretty bad and you will see how much of a wreck I am. It all started when my mother divorced my dad and remarried to a minor league baseball player, Phil…." I told them how I moved to Forks to live with dad, went to Forks high, saw the Cullens for the first time, Edward's behavior in biology, his disappearance for a week, then his reappearance and his niceties, going to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, going to the bookstore, almost getting raped by a group of guys, Edward saving me, him taking me to dad at the station, me figuring out about Edward being a vampire, meeting the rest of the family, going to the baseball game and meeting the nomads, going to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice for my safety, going to the ballet studio as James said, him hurting me a little, Edward fighting him, James biting me, Edward sucking the venom out as Alice, Emmett, and Jasper killed James, my eighteenth birthday, and how Edward dumped me in the middle of the woods only for Sam to find me.

"I sunk into depression for a month before snapping out of it. I got my friends back and gained more in Jacob, Sam, his wife Emily, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Kim, little Claire, Brady, and Collin. Then I found out that they were shapeshifters and can change into wolves the size of horses. And then there is imprinting which is like finding their soul mate. Sam imprinted on Emily and Quil imprinted on Claire, don't worry Quil is like a best friend for Claire. Then Jacob imprinted on my friend Jessica and Leah imprinted on my friend Tyler. Mike found a girl he really likes." When I finished, Pietro and Wanda were speechless until they broke out of their stupor and said one thing in unison.

"Wow…"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"You've been through more than ve have." Pietro said giving me a sad look and taking my hand, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb like I did.

"But I got through it with the help of my friends and family." I responded, giving him a smile.

The rest of the day was spent talking, joking, messing around, and playing small games like Rock Paper Scissors Handgun, brain teasers, and ninja. I can see myself becoming best friends with Wanda, but I have a feeling that something will happen between Pietro and I.

Strucker let me room with Wanda and the people who work for him put an extra bed in Wanda's room. I don't know how, but a few other people managed to find mine and my dad's hotel room and grab all my clothes and belongings. I was grateful.

"You have such nice clothing." Wanda complimented as she helped me sort through my stuff.

Over the time I spent with the pack, I decided to change my wardrobe a bit. I grew fond the colors black and white and bought a bunch of clothing in those colors, shirts, shorts, jeans, jackets, hats, shoes, even leather jackets and accessories.

"Thank you. If you want you can borrow some whenever you wish." I tell her. She looks up in shock and shakes her head.

"Oh no, it's fine. They are your clothing." She said. I shook my head.

"Wanda, you're becoming my best friend, maybe even my sister. I want you to." I told her. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Bella." She tells me. I smile and hug her back. We pull apart and go back to sorting. It's great to have a best friend and sister.

 **~~The Next Day~~**

When I woke up, I forgot where I was for a second. Then I looked around the room I was in and remembered. Dad is dead, Strucker helped me, I met Wanda and Pietro, I was offered a chance to have powers, and then I got to room with Wanda. Turning to Wanda's sleeping form, I smiled.

I quietly slipped out of bed and changed into white skinny jeans, a black short sleeved v-neck shirt, black sketchers high tops, and a black hoodie. I walked out of the room and sat outside the door. I found out that the button between Wanda and Pietro's rooms was a doorbell.

The other door opened and out came Pietro wearing grey pants and a black jacket. He looked up to see me sitting there.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning Pietro."

He sat down beside me and we sat in comfortable silence. "Are you nervous? For the experiment, I mean." He asked me. I just shrugged.

"I've been nervous lots of times. But for this, I'm not. I'm ready to face it and what comes after it." I told him. He smiled and nodded. Wanda came out of our room all dressed in a black dress that ended mid thigh.

"Morning Bella, Pietro." She greeted.

"Morning Wanda." Pietro and I said in unison. This made all three of us laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Speaking in Russian"**

"Speaking in English"

" _Speaking through their minds"_ (I'm gonna give that to Wanda since she has mental powers)

 **Chapter Four:**

Pietro's POV

When Bella arrived, I was immediately starstruck by her beauty. And then I saw how broken her heart was. I wanted to heal her heart. She does not deserve to go through so much pain. But she has, and she's a strong person. I admire that in her.

She has easily gotten along with Wanda and I, and even became a best friend for my sister. I am glad Wanda has someone besides me.

For the past week, we taught Bella things we know and she did the same for us. We taught Bella how to speak Russian and how to fight, in return she taught us how to understand Shakespeare and other classical pieces and how to tell the difference between different supernatural creatures just in case.

And now that the week was over, today was the day they start on Bella's experimenting. I can tell she is nervous, Wanda and I are doing everything we can to keep her calm since we woke up this morning.

"What if something goes wrong? What if the experiment fails? What if I end up going blind, or paralyzed, or worse die? What if-" I cut off her nervous ranting.

"Bella! Nothing is going to go vrong. I can assure you. You are a strong person, and if you can go through everything that happened in your life, you can surely go through this." I paused. "Now, take deep breaths and close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths like I told her. Soon she calmed down and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug which I returned.

" **Thanks Pietro. I feel a lot better now, but that doesn't mean I'm still worried."** She told me.

" **You have every right to be, Bella. But don't worry, Wanda and I will be here for you."** I reassured her.

" **I know, I trust you guys."** It warmed my heart to know that she trusts us. I smiled and hugged her a little longer. We pulled apart just as Wanda walked into the room.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" Wanda asked.

"Better now. Pietro helped me calm down after my crazy rant." Bella said. Wanda gave me a knowing smile and I just gave her a small glare. For the whole week we spent, I started to develop, what American's call a crush, on Bella.

"Vell, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine and soon you'll have your ability." Wanda reassures.

"I wonder what ability I'll get. Am I going to get telekinesis, pyrokinesis, manipulation, augmentation, invisibility, kinetic absorption, invulnerability, super strength, super speed…. The possibilities are endless." Bella listed off.

We sat and talked for a little while until it was time for Bella's procedure. The door opened and in walked Strucker with another scientist by his side. I did not know his name.

"It's time Bella." Strucker said. Bella nodded and sat up. Both Wanda and I have her a hug and a good luck, not that she'll need it.

The scientist led Bella to the procedure room and Strucker led us to another room close by so we could observe the procedure. The procedure room and observing room was separated by a window made of strong glass incase Bella gets her ability early and it haywires.

There I saw Bella laying down in black tight sweatpants and a black and white sports bra. Her small waist and abdomen was revealed. She lay flat on the bed and the other female and male doctors were in their scrubs ready to start.

" **Okay Miss Swan, we are going to put you under a sedative. It will be like you are dreaming and you will not feel any pain."** The head doctor said.

" **I understand."** Bella responded. A female doctor got to work and put an IV in her arm and a heart monitor. Another doctor moves beside her with a needle.

" **Ready?"** He asked. Bella nods with a determined look on her face. The doctor pierces the needle in a piece of the IV and injects the sedative.

Bella turns her head to the window and locks eyes with me. She gives me a small smile and I see in her eyes trust, happiness, and… Compassion? Love? Then her beautiful brown eyes close and she is unconscious.

" **Let us begin."**

Throughout the whole procedure, I kept my eyes on Bella's beautifully pale face, never taking my eyes off. The only moment I did take my eyes off was when I heard loud beeping. I looked to see the heart monitor flatline a little. One of the doctors grab those plate things and press them above Bella's breast.

" **Clear."** Bella's body jumps one. The monitor doesn't change at all. By now, Wanda and I are close to the window with our hands pressed to the glass. " **Clear."** She jumps again and the heart monitor is beeping slowly again. Wanda and I sigh in relief and I press my forehead against the glass. They almost lost her.

Soon, the procedure is done, but Bella is still unconscious. A couple scientists restrain Bella to a bed and wheel her to a containment room until she wakes up. That is when her powers will show up. They unbound her and set her on the bed in the room.

Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up….

 **~~TIMESKIP~~**

The whole time, I was pacing in front of the window of the room in which Bella still sleep. It's already been two hours. Wanda was sitting criss cross in front and watching Bella for any sight of movement. I was starting to get worried now. What if she doesn't wake up?

All of a sudden, I heard a gasp and saw Bella sit up on the bed. She took deep breaths with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were not her usual brown, they were glowing white. Completely glowing white. Then they turned back to brown. I noticed a change in her, her hair was no longer the light brown it once was, it was raven black and pin straight.

"Bella." I said and moved closer to the window, so did Wanda. Both of us pressed a hand against the window.

Bella slowly stood up and stumbled to the window. She looked to both of us back and forth and pressed her hands against the window, first over my hand, then over Wanda's hand.

"How long was I out for?" Bella asked through the glass. Thank the lord we can hear her.

"About two hours. We were starting to get worried, sister." Wanda said, making Bella smile.

"Well I'm awake and alive. You don't have to worry anymore." Bella reassured. "So, how can I tell what powers I have?" She asked. I scratched the side of my head and shrugged.

"Ve don't really know. All ve saw was that your eyes vere glowing vhite. Like the eyes of an angel." Wanda told her.

"White?" Bella asked. Wanda and I nodded. "Wait, let me try something." Bella stood away from the glass and held her hands out. Her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them, glowing white again. Not only did her eyes glow,

All of a sudden, flames grew from her hands, but Bella did not even flinch or grimace in pain. The flames died and Bella's eyes were still glowing, but her hair started to have a black aura to them. Bella twirled her hands in circular motions beside her and it almost seemed like she was moving the air around her seeing as her hair was flying.

Her eyes went back to brown and Bella examined her hands. "I can control fire and air." She said.

"Quick, someone get a bowl of water and a few rocks." Strucker instructed. **(A/N: Pun noted.)**

One of the people who work here came in with a bowl of water and a small box full of rocks. He brought them up and gave them to another person who left and appeared at the door of the room Bella was in. He set the in the middle of the room and left quickly.

Bella's POV

I looked at the bowl of water and box of small rocks. Can I control all the elements? There's only one way to find out. Concentrating and raising my hand, I picture the water following my every command. Soon, I can feel my eyes brighten and the water starting to rise. I can see it floating in midair, but keep my concentration.

Raising my other hand too, I gently moved the water around me in a circle. Thinking of an image, I shape the water in thin air to look like the yin yang. Smiling at my success, I easily evaporate it into thin air.

Next was the rock. Now it's time to impress. I easily slide my foot under the box and kick it up, making the rocks fly. I roughly wave my hands up and push all the rocks against the wall. Then I clench my hands into fists and do a twirling motion with my wrists and jerk them to my sides, making the rocks fly and cover my fists like gloves.

I jump in surprise at this but examine my gloved hands in amazement. Chuckling out loud in joy, I turn back to window separating me from Pietro and Wanda. They were watching in amazement and wonder.

" **Holy shit!"** I exclaim in awe. " **This is frickin' awesome!"**

"Bella, you can control the four main elements!" Wanda said.

"Aww, you two have cooler powers than I do." Pietro whined and crossed his arms, pouting a little.

"Hey, you have a faster metabolism than we do combined." I said, motioning to Wanda and myself. "Enhanced speed, burning off calories quickly, and fast healing. Lucky you."

"Vell Bella, looks like you can come out now." Strucker said, motioning one of the guys to let me out of the room.

I broke concentration and levitated the rocks back into the box. They let me out and I went to Wanda and my room to change real quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Bella's POV

It has been about five months since I came here to Sokovia, my father killed by Stark, and meeting Strucker and the twins. And may I say, it's great despite where we reside.

I grew even closer to Wanda and Pietro. Wanda became my sister like I said and Pietro became my best friend. But is it so wrong that I want more than friendship?

I don't know what it is about him that made me fall in love with him… Is it his smile? His eyes? His muscles? His selflessness? His funny personality? Or is it just him in general? Who cares? I'm in love with Pietro Maximoff!

As I sit in my room forming small ice sculptures in thin air, the door opens to reveal two guards. Only when he opens the door do I hear loud alarms.

" **Come with us."** One guard says. I let the water fall to the ground and walk after them. They lead me to the main room where Strucker, Pietro, and Wanda already are. Scientists and guards are running, walking, or jogging all around the area but Pietro and Wanda and are just standing at the wall like nothing is happening. Either that or they don't know what's happening.

I just stood there and watched as they ran and did twists and turns.

" **What's going on?"** I asked them. Pietro just shrugged.

" **There are intruders trying to break into the facility."** Wanda told me. I wonder who would be stupid enough to try and break in. " **They call themselves the Avengers."** She paused for a moment. " **And they are trying to take the scepter."**

" **Well shit…"** I said. " **Are they going to let us take care of them?"**

" **Strucker and the head scientist are arguing about it."** Wanda told me.

" **Why don't we just sneak out and fight on our own?"** I asked them. Pietro and Wanda exchanged a look, talking through their minds and all that. Then they turned back to me and nodded. " **So what's the plan?"**

" **I'll stay around here and find any of the Avengers that have gotten in. Then I'll mess with their mind. You and Pietro go outside and slow down the other Avengers."**

We nodded and Wanda snuck away. I turned to Pietro who had a smirk on his handsome face. I blushed, realising he was gonna run with me in his arms.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before it turns to ashes." I threatened. He just held his hands up in surrender. The next thing I know, Pietro scoops me up bridal style. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" I ask him.

"A little." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe a lot." He ran out and I held myself closer to him. I know that he wouldn't drop me, but just to be safe…

He got us outside where it was snowing. I hadn't seen snow in a long time. We walked behind a tree where a guy with a bow and quiver of arrows was running around, shooting, and fighting. Hawkeye.

"I call it." Pietro whispered and blurred off. I saw his blue blur hit Hawkeye who looked around confused. He got hit again and stayed on the ground groaning. Pietro walked by him with a mischievous smirk.

"You did not see that?" He said cockily before running off again.

I walked off some to see a man with long blond hair, armor, and a red cape hit the soldiers with a large hammer. Thor, god of thunder.

I got the snow from the ground and melted it to make water. I formed the water into a large sphere and threw it his way. He saw it at the last minute as it hit him in the gut. He flew a few feet away and I heard him groan out in pain. I smirked and hid before he could see me.

Soon Pietro came back and took me back into the facility where he said that Wanda called him through their minds. We made it to a secret basement where I saw a man looking at the scepter. He had something glowing where his heart is. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.

I glared at his back, but stayed where I was, wanting to see what he was planning. I saw the familiar red haze around his head and knew that Wanda made him see his worst fear. The red haze was soon gone and he held his hand out.

Soon a red metal gauntlet flew in and attached itself to his hand. He used the gloved hand to grab the scepter. And with that, he just walked away with it.

"We are just going to let him take it?" Pietro asked Wanda. Before Wanda or I could reply, the building shook. "We should go." He was able to lift us both and he ran from this place.

This place had memories. Of how I first met the twins, how I got my powers, when we trained and worked with our powers, and this was the place I fell in love with Pietro. Even if he does not return the feelings.

Pietro made it to the tourist part of Sokovia. While we walked through the crowd, I managed to pick pocket a few wallets and hid them in really hidden parts of my jacket. Once we reached an alley, I pulled out all the wallets I stole and counted about fourteen.

"Nice swipe." Pietro commented while Wana just smirked.

"What can I say? It's a gift." I grinned. I pulled out all the cash money and it all added up to about six hundred dollars in german money. I split it into three hundred for the three of us. "C'mon, we better get some new clothes and at least get something to eat. I'm starving." Immediately, all three of our stomachs growled. I laughed and shook my head.

Each of us got new clothes and got dressed. I found some simple blue skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, a black and white checkered tie, and a grey hoodie. I kept my black and white checkered wrist cuff and black and white Doc Martins.

Stepping foot out of the dressing rooms, I saw Wanda wearing a red dress with black Doc Martins and a black leather jacket. Pietro was wearing black pants with a blue and silver running shirt and a black Adidas jacket.

We left the shop and found a small burger joint where we ate as much as we can eat. Which was a lot.

"Damn, it's been forever since I've had a burger." I muttered as we finished eating.

"This is my first burger to ever eat. It is delicious." Pietro said.

"It is. I love the fries." Wanda said as we walked out and just kept walking. Soon, we just followed Wanda since she was leading us somewhere.

We soon came across an old abandoned church. Walking inside, we saw a figure sitting on a throne with a cloak draped over itself. Wanda glanced at Pietro and I. She stepped forward.

"Talk. And if you are wasting our time-" She was cut off.

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city?" He said as he waved his hand in a way a British gentleman would. His voice was very deep, very masculine, yet there was something off about him. There wasn't a way to describe it, it sounded like a… robot. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God… I like that, the geometry belief." I stood close beside Pietro and watched as Wanda stepped a bit closer, furrowing her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes. "You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." He stated.

"Sometimes it's hard." Wana said, her expression showing concentration deeper than the Marianas Trench. "But sooner or later, every man shows himself." She added.

"Oh, I'm sure they do." The man said. He came to a stand and removed the cloak, revealing himself to us. I took a step closer to Pietro and took his hand, with a gasp.

He was definitely a robot. About as tall as the hulk, maybe taller, and glowed red. He oozed with danger and knowledge.

"But you needed something more than a man," He continued with what he said before. "That's why you let Stark take the scepter."

"I didn't expect…" Wanda said, waving her hand. "But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him- make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create…. smaller people.. um." He tapped his fingers together, trying to find the right word.

"Children?" I said.

"Children! Yes, thank you! Lost the word there." He chuckled. I looked at Wanda and Pietro in confusion. "Children designed to supplant them. To help them… end."

"Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

"I've come to save the world. But also, yeah.." He said with a shrug.

Ultron, that was his name, led us back to the old HYDRA base. Once we were back, Ultron led us to a room and we came to the lab. It was the only place that wasn't destroyed and… dead. He held his arms out, motioning to everything in the lab. "We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to work on."

I looked at the hundreds of robots that looked similar to Ultron. Wanda looked at each of them with me. "All of these are..." Ultron smiled robotically at Wanda as she trailed off.

"Me. I have what the Avengers never will- harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads-"

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro said, staring at Ultron in defiance. Dammit Pietro, stubborn as a muhl. I put a hand on his bicep and he turned his head down to look at me.

"And make them martyrs?" Ultron asked, stepped closer to the three of us. Making Pietro whip his arms out to shield Wanda and myself. "You need patience. You need to see the big picture." I watched as Pietro's jaw clenched. He was definitely getting frustrated with Ultron.

"I don't have a big picture." He said in a light tone. "I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it.. everyday."

Ultron tilted his head to the side, his face showing no emotion at all. Well, duh, he's a robot. "You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records."

Pietro shook his head. "The records are not the picture."

"Pietro…" Wanda reached her hand out and put it gently on her brother's arm.

"No," Ultron stopped Wanda. Yet he kept his eyes on Pietro. "Please."

Immediately, Pietro's eyes glazed over in remembrance. "We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. And the first shell hit two floors below, makes a hole in the floor. It's big," He weakly held his arms out, making motions to demonstrate the hole. "Our parents fell in. The whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed. The second shell hits, but it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word…"

"Stark." Wanda spat his name, her eyes welling up with tears of grief and anger. I looked down at the ground in sorrow. I could practically feel their pain rolling off of them.

"We were trapped for two days." Pietro said.

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think 'this will set it off'." Wanda said. She was always the strong one between the three of us, yet she is the younger twin. "We waited for two days for Tony Stark to kill us."

"I know what they are." Pietro said, nodding to Ultron. Then Ultron turned to me.

"And you?" The breath caught in my throat but I cleared it and nodded, telling him that I will tell my story.

"My father and I were originally from America. Forks, Washington to be exact. We decided to travel the world. That was how we ended up in Sokovia. We were mere tourists when we were walking around a market. The next thing I know, bombs are dropping everywhere. I was separated from my father. When I awoke, I was lying on the ground with a pounding headache and blood on my forehead.

"Surrounding me, was rubble, smoke, short flames, bodies of innocent people, and ash was falling from the sky. I walked around and tried to see if there were any survivors. When I came across my father's body. I tried to at least find a pulse, but it was too late. My father was already dead. I held his body to me, until I heard someone call out for survivors. I left my father's body and ran to them. It was Strucker, he somehow knew who it was to cause it. I saw a missile that hadn't gone off. It was covered in ash and I moved it to see the same word that Pietro and Wanda saw… Stark." Tears fell from my eyes and I kept my head low. I felt Pietro pulls me into his chest and wrap his warm muscular arms around me.

I wrapped my frail arms around his waist and we just stayed that way until Ultron's voice broke us out of our stupor.

"I used to wonder why only you three survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. The three of us," He motioned to himself, Pietro, and I, we can hurt them. But you will tear them apart," He turned to Wanda and caressed her face. "From the inside."

He walked back towards the machines and crossed his arms behind his back. "Get some rest, the three of you. Tomorrow, comes the real fun."

The three of us managed to find a room fit enough to rest. There was a sofa, two beds, a desk, a broken chair, an old dresser, and a fireplace. Kneeling down to the chair, I broke it some more and threw it into the fireplace. Holding up one finger, it lit up on fire. Holding three more fingers, they lit with fire and I released them into the fire pit.

I heard Wanda and Pietro sigh in relief when the room immediately began to warm up.

"I am going to see if there are any blankets around the church. I will be back in a few minutes." Wanda said and she left the room. I flopped onto the couch and threw my head back, marveling in the warmth. I heard Pietro plop beside me, and he rest his head right on my lap. I looked down at him and he just smiled. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Ugh, it's been forever since I've sat on a comfy couch with a fire going." I said.

"I agree. I have missed sitting by the fire." Pietro said. "All we need is a night cup of tea and a classic movie. But I wonder what movie it would be…" He trailed off.

"The Goonies? The Count Of Monte Cristo? Interview With A Vampire? Queen of the Damned?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"Maybe something like Weekend At Bernie's." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Since when did you know about classic American movies?" I asked. He looked at me with a grin.

"Since Wanda and I were fourteen. In the streets, there would be this man who would take one dollar for one person so they could get into a small building which would play movies. Some of them being American movies, and one of them being Weekend At Bernie's. It was times when Wanda and I didn't have such hard lives on the streets." He said, frowning a little. I frowned too.

I took his hand in my own. "Well, you have me now. And we're going to get our revenge. Nothing will stand in our way, Pietro. No one will separate us." He smiled and out of nowhere, flipped us over so I was on my back and he was resting his head on my stomach, wrapping his arm around my waist, like a child would to their mother.

"Cozy?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned and nodded.

"Very…" I blushed, but he couldn't see it.

Wanda came back with blankets and when she saw the position we were in, she raised an eyebrow. I glared at her. She gave Pietro and I a blanket and we sat on the couch, Pietro in the middle, and Wanda and I on either side of him.

He had his arms around us and us girls rest our heads on his shoulders. Soon, the three of us fell asleep like that.


	5. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
